


Bedazzled War Paint

by 9_tek



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke loving it, Clexa, F/F, Lexa being a dork, Polis, post 2x16, somewhere in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_tek/pseuds/9_tek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon fic prompt (tumblr): Lexa gets caught bedazzling things for Clarke, and her bedazzling obsession gets discovered by grounders and arkers alike. Her reaction during and afterward, as well as those around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedazzled War Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes nothing...

 

 

            They’ve all been living mostly in peace, scattered all across the area between TonDc, Camp Jaha and Polis for several months now. You could almost say Clarke got her so desired utopia. They’ve become a united community, after her and Lexa sorted out their differences. Now all the Grounders knew english, not only the warriors and all Sky people wanted to learn Trigedasleng, even though it provide to be difficult. They shared their knowledge with each other. The Grounders taught the Sky people how to fight in combat without fire arms, how to hunt for their food, how to survive in the wilderness and the Sky people introduced them to modern technology and medicine. They still had enemies, but no tribe really had the courage to provoke or attack them.

 

            When Clarke opened her eyes, the sun was already up. Naturally Lexa was long gone by then, the bed empty on her side. Clarke could remember the Commander kissing her forehead, after she carefully tried to slip her arm out from underneath Clarke, not wanting to wake her up. She smiled at the thought of this almost ritual, which took place each dawn. Lexa was training so she had nothing better to do then helping Nyko.

            When she got to medical, she went to her desk and pulled her top drawer open to reach for her stethoscope. She burst out laughing in a sympathetic way, tears filling her eyes from the euphoric feeling, when she saw it all glittery and sparkly, decorated with gems and jewels and colorful pebbles.  
This has been going on for weeks now. Someone has been bedazzling all sorts of things for her, leaving them in places only she could find them and she had absolutely no idea who was behind all this, but she didn’t care. She absolutely loved it, even though everyone around her thought it was kind of embarrassing. She still didn’t give a crap, because this made her smile and laugh and feel somewhat special in a unique way. She didn’t want to tell Lexa about it though, _no one has to die_ she thought chuckling.

            Octavia came in with an injured warrior from training. While Nyko was taking care of him, she went up to Clarke to say hi.  
“Oh, my goodness!” she burst out without saying hi “This has to stop!” she exclaimed, laughing as she pointed at the shiny stethoscope around Clarke’s neck.  
“First your gloves, then your boots, then your gun and I’ve lost count of the numerous other things and now this.” She rolled her eyes in amusement.  
“Leave me alone” Clarke said with a grimace on her face. “I like it” she continued sticking her tongue out.  
“Oh come on Clarke, you can’t be serious!” Octavia provoked her, laughing with tears this time.  
“What? Am I not allowed to have a secret admirer, maybe?” Clarke asked raising an eyebrow.  
“You really don’t know, do you?” Octavia looked at her confused for a split seconds, then cracked up again.  
“Know what?” Clarke asked, slowly getting annoyed.  
“Come with me.” Octavia said as she giggled, then grabbed Clarke’s hand pulling her after her.

            Octavia dragged her like that across Polis, then out of the Capitol, through a meadow and she slowed down as they got between the trees surrounding the area of the river bank.  
“Look.” She chuckled as she pointed toward the _secret_ she so desperately wanted to share with the blonde girl.  
As Clarke narrowed her eyes trying to focus, she almost lost her balance as realization hit her. The brightest smile appeared on her face as she spotted Lexa sitting legs crossed on a huge, flat rock, water surrounding her, Clarke’s jacket in her hand, shiny stones and colorful pebbles in her lap. She was concentrated, tongue stuck out, sweat rolling down her temples. This was way better than a secret admirer.  
“And I thought she was trying to get herself killed in training all this time.” She said, quietly giggling.  
“She’s been working harder at this, than her muscles.” Octavia said with a stupid grin on her face.  
“Let’s go.” Clarke said as now she grabbed Octavia’s hand pulling her away, trying not to make a sound.  
“You’re really not going to say anything to her?” Octavia asked losing her hope as she was probably looking forward to seeing her Commander out of her comfort zone publicly.  
“Let her be!” Clarke sent a serious look toward Octavia.  
“And keep it to yourself!” she continued once they were back on the meadow.  
Octavia started whistling, looking at the sky trying to escape Clarke’s eyes.  
“Octavia!” she rolled her eyes at her. “Who else did you tell about this?” Clarke sighed.  
Just Raven and Lincoln, I swear.” She replied with the same childish grin on her face.

“Great!” Clarke rolled her eyes again. “Now all the Grounders and Arkers probably know about this.” She said as she started to walk faster toward the city.  
“Oh come on, it’s not like it’s that bad.” She said as she caught up to Clarke. “It’s just a bit embarrassing.” She kicked Clarke’s lower ribs with her elbow in a playful way.  
“You know how she feels about stuff like this, being the Commander and all.” Clarke sighed and she almost looked concerned.  
“We all know she’s ruthless and none of us want to die, so chill” Octavia laughed slightly. “But we all know she’s all but that, when it comes to you.” She winked at Clarke as she passed her by, quickening her steps.  
“Raven thinks it’s quite adorable.” She shouted 50 yards away from her. “And your mom is curios how the engagement ring will look.” She burst out in a hysterical laugh, gasping for hair. Clarke started running after her. Octavia couldn’t really see her through the tears in her eyes and Clarke jumped on her, pinning Indra’s second to the ground.  
“Lincoln wants to be Lexa’s best men and he already has a plan for the bachelor party.” Octavia continued almost rolling in laughter underneath Clarke.  
“She’s going to kill you.” Clarke replied with amusement in her voice.  
“At least Indra doesn’t know.” Octavia said as Clarke got up, releasing Octavia. Clarke offered a hand to help her up.  
“Yet!” Octavia started laughing again as she grabbed the blonde girls hand.  
“And I should punch you in the stomach.” Clarke said with a silly smirk on her face as she let go of Octavia’s hand and the girl fell on the ground again.  
They both started laughing hysterically this time.

 

            When Lexa finished decorating Clarke’s jacket, she carefully tucked it under her armor, so no one would notice it. She couldn’t wait for the next day to come so she could surprise Clarke again. Although the blonde never talked to her about this, she knew these _small_ gestures made Clarke smile. So she was happy to continue with them anonymously as long as she could. It made her smile as well, when no one was watching. Their relationship was much better now as far as communication. But she wanted to do more for Clarke and this was the only thing she could think about, as her only real talents were combat and training related and Clarke wasn’t much of a flower enthusiast.  
She was already planning her next gift ideas on her way back to the Capitol.

            As she made her way through the market, the place was unusually loud despite her presence. And the next thing she noticed almost made her lose her cool. Someone said _bedazzling obsession_ as she saw a finger pointed at her in the distance from the corner of her eye. She took a deep breath to calm herself and pretended like she didn’t hear the comment as she started moving faster toward her quarters. She couldn’t humiliate herself like that in public, even if she was the Commander, but mostly because she was the Commander.

 

            She was sitting in front of the mirror, putting on her war paint when Clarke entered the room, even though she’s never worn it for a meeting with the council.  
“Hi!” Clarke smiled at her in the mirror.  
“Hey!” she smiled back. “How was your morning?”  
“Same old, same old.” Clarke replied trying really hard not to chuckle. “Medical is pretty boring now days with all this peace going on.”  
“Since when do you have a problem with peace?” Lexa asked teasing her, rising an eyebrow which Clarke clearly saw in the mirror.  
“Since you’re becoming soft because of it.” Clarke jumped right in on the teasing game they so loved to play.  
She went over to where Lexa was sitting and started undoing the part of her braided hair which need to be fixed.  
“You might want to take that back.” Lexa said in playful but threatening way.  
“Yeah? Why is that?” Clarke asked with a mischievous smirk, not looking at Lexa in the mirror this time, because she started fixing the undone part of her hair, braiding it with careful precision.  
“Did you not see the warrior I sent for you to medical?” Lexa replied in a cocky way as she continued applying the black charcoal on her face, still looking at Clarke in the mirror though.  
“Oh I thought that was Octavia.” Clarke answered, as she tried to hide her smile, thinking of the fact that Lexa did not have to be at training to know about the injured grounder. They both knew there was never ever going to be a training without injury, it was just how they were. The warriors went hard every time, bringing out the best in each other. “I expected more from the Commander of the army.” Now she was the one raising on eyebrow for Lexa to see in the mirror, as she let go of her hair when she was finished braiding it.  
“We will continue this discussion when I get back from the council meeting.” She said as she turned around, sitting on the chair, facing Clarke.  
“You might be fooling the rest of them.” Clarke whispered as she slowly started lowering herself to Lexa’s level. “But you should know better when it comes to me.” She smiled softly as she put her palm on Lexa’s freshly painted face. She kissed her forehead and said while her lips were sitting there for a second.  
“You are such a dork.”  
And she smudged Lexa’s war paint as she got up, caressing the brunette with the tip of her black fingers, making her way across the room toward the exit.  
“Where are you going?” Lexa asked quickly, not knowing what else to say in her surprise.  
“Announcing to the council that you’re going to be five minutes late.” The blonde turned her head toward her from the doorway. “You’ll need more war paint to hide those blushing cheeks.” Clarke winked as she turned around and disappeared making a left.

           

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear God, I might have messed up their characters...  
> But I had fun writing it, so I hope you all had fun reading it ♥  
> Let me know what you think! ^^


End file.
